Secret Self
by ShadowRoseDarkBlade
Summary: AU fanfic. All men have secrets. But Marth's secret could get him in serious trouble. Can he escape the SPD and get rid of the demon that plagues his mind?


Secret Self

Chapter I

A/N: Hi, this story just came to me, so I just thought you should know that some of the characters may seem like OCs. But if you know these characters like I do, you'll get the joke. So you know, Enjoy! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. *turns to a Toon Link plushie* There! I said it! You happy?! … Cause I'm not! *She glares at the plushie*

" You should act more mature." Replied the plushie.

"I would shut up if I were you." *pulls out a keyblade and starts chasing the plushie*

"FE! FE! She's trying to kill me! … Again!" The plushie screamed, just barely dodging the keyblade. (Roxas walks in and presses enter.)

Roxas: Their going to take a while… so enjoy!"

*turns to the door*

"Hey Sora! Call Fe! Shadow Rose is trying to kill Tink again!"

BR/N: So yeah, that was a bunch of meaningless crap. Now, the real story shall begin! Please enjoy, and please review!

Secret Self

Chapter I

The sound of a police siren is heard as a police car zooms down NES Avenue.

"Yo Aran, he's headed your way. Cut him off will ya?"

"Sure, Hyrulea." Said the blonde, stepping on the gas pedal, all while slightly snickering.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" the voice on her radio whined.

"Link, Samus, take this seriously. This is the real deal. Stop teasing each other on the job. You can flirt anywhere else, but not here at work." An officer scolded, meanwhile mounted on a motorcycle. He cut through an alley as a form of a shortcut.

"Dude, you need to lighten up," Link's voice rang through the built-in Bluetooth in his helmet.

"I do, just not while on duty." Said the rider of the motorcycle as he turned the corner and came alongside the stolen vehicle they had been chasing for some time now. Taking a hand off the steering bar, he pulled out a handgun, using it to pop the left side tire. Slowing down slightly so as to be behind the car, he shot both back tires, sending the car swerving out of control. As the car came to a screeching stop, the driver jumped out of the car and started to run.

"They always run." He commented as he sped up, catching up to the thug in no time. He jumped off his bike and tackled the man. He grabbed the man's arms and handcuffed him. The officer removed his helmet to reveal his spiky brown hair and sparkling cobalt eyes. He also had an amazingly young face, making him look about fifteen years old.

"I'm Pit Icarus, a member of the Smashville Police Department, and you, are under arrest." He continued, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." Pit pulled out a gold badge with the letters SPD engraved on it. These letters were followed by the Super Smash emblem. He then pulled the thug off of the ground. As he was helping the man up, two cars drove up, the windows rolling down to reveal two blue-eyed blondes.

One was a beautiful young woman in her early twenties with long light blonde hair, which was tied in a ponytail. Her deep blue eyes could kill, as many would claim. A black earpiece was in her ear, with a similar device on the collar of her shirt. Her partner was a young man in his late teens with gentle yet courageous azure eyes, accompanied by a mess of brownish gold hair. It curled around his face, but it failed to conceal a small earpiece in his long pointed ear, it extending to the tip of his mouth.

Nice, you got him." Pit heard this as the two police cars pulled up.

Once the crook was taken behind bars, the three decided to go get a snack at the nearest cafe.

"So, what you guys going to do over the weekend?" Pit asked.

"Well, Zelda might force me to take her and our little brothers to the museum, because she wants to see that new exhibit. I might have to go, seeing as she convinced Toon and Young that we were gonna go." Link sighed.

"Is she taking her boyfriend?" Samus asked.

"Probably, why?" Link said, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't that bug you?"

"No, not really. Why, is it supposed to bug me?"

"Well, it doesn't have to, but it should. I mean, most older brothers don't like or even hate their little sister's boyfriends, that's all."

"I don't know, I guess he's pretty cool, I mean he's my best friend. Besides, Toon and Young like him, so why not me?" Link answered her question in confusion as an awkward silence began to settle over the group.

"So your going to the museum? What exhibit are you going to see?" Pit asked, trying to change the subject.

"The new one." Link answered.

"The Shadow Tribe exhibit?" Pit asked, a hint of interest in his voice.

"I think."

"Is it the one about the Shadow Tribe remains they found?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You know they say that the mask they have in the exhibit is a fake?" Pit said, catching the attention of the other two.

"Why would they put a fake mask in a museum if it's just a stupid mask?" Samus asked.

"They say its pure evil, and that the man that held it last went insane. The man who found it could have sworn he saw a demon just after he unearthed it." Pit said, with a hint of interest in his eye.

"Do you belive them?" Samus asked."

"I doubt it. They say that ,'thou that dare lay their eyes on the mask will suffer'. If that was the case, do you honestly think that they would release it for all public eyes to see?" Pit pointedly asked, spinning the straw in his orange juice. "I guess when you put it that way, it does seem kinda stupid to release that to the public." Link admitted, taking a bite of his burger.

"But they say that the spirit of the mask roams where the mask lays, so I think that keeping the real mask in the museum is stupid, because the spirit of the mask will roam the halls of the museum, so it would still get … Never mind, it's nothing, I'm rambling again." Pit said, looking down and taking a sip of his cup of juice.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. Zelda is probably wondering where I am. See you guys Monday." He said while getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess. I got to go home and feed my Pikachu. He's probably worried about me. Later!" Samus said, getting to her feet. "Oh, but before I go, Pit? How do you know so much about that mask?" She said, looking down at him.

"Oh, I'm a security guard at the museum on the weekends." He smiled at her.

"Oh okay, well goodbye."

As she walked out the door, Pit stared at the ceiling. 'Bringing that mask has cause within itself to have something bound to happen. Even if the rumors are just that, rumors, it still doesn't feel right to me, even if it is just a silly mask. Even if it is "Kurayami no Kokoro", It really doesn't seem friendly… But maybe I'm overreacting…'

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I know it's short, but I'll try to type more. Oh, and just so you know I made up the Shadow Tribe crap. Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnddddd, to find out what the name of the mask means, look it up.

… Or wait until the next chapter! =D

P.S. This is a filler, sorry if I bored you But, the next chapter is coming soon. And yes, to you KH fans, that was Roxas .

"That's her babysitter. FE doesn't trust her by herself." Says Mr. Toon Link plushie, running by.

"Shut UP Tink!" *starts chasing the plushie with the Master Sword* (Where The Fuck did she get the sword?!) Anyways, in her left hand was the Deity Sword in her right hand.

*Roxas walks in holding a box*

"I told you not to give her three scoops of ice cream!" *turns around*

(Sore enters, holding a net.)

"We better be getting paid for this."

"No, but she said if we do this, we won't be in any fanfics, AKA no torture."

"Good point." *both turn to the camera*

Please R&R!

~Shadow Rose

BR/N: Yeah, so this is about seventy percent random s**t and thirty percent story. I personally like it, and it has been approved that I can randomly comment when I want to. I know her personally, and I am her unofficial beta reader, along with Wolfdude16. We will be working, editing, reediting, and re-reediting her work. So um yeah. Oh, BTW, I'm Fire Emblem Roy Supporter, if you don't already know that. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna get me some Starbucks. Peace!

P.S. Please review! BYE!

P.P.S She owes me bug time. Okay, now, BYE!

~FE


End file.
